The Six Knights of The Night
by The Double U
Summary: When an Evil Pony Resurfaces with an Army, Six Strangers try too join The Royal Guard, and keep The Princess of The Night safe from This Evil. (This is (kinda) an AU Story, A Spin-Off, and A Prequel to MLP's Movie in 2017.) Orchid belongs to: Darkshadowheart18. Journey belongs to: Wiped-Out on DeviantArt. (This is My First MLP Fanfiction, I Hope you Like it.)
1. ACT 1: Prologue

****This is My Very First MLP Fanfiction, So I hope You like it.****

* * *

 ** ** _ACT 1: The Unibat_****

 ** **Prologue****

* * *

Once upon a Time in The Land of Equestria, There Lived A Blue Unicorn. A Unicorn who lived a Terrible Life These Many Moons ago, This Unicorn Was always picked on By The School Ponies for feeling Different. One Day, he Trotted towards The Everfree Forest Where his Home is, and Stumbled upon an Abandoned Castle That Belonged to The Two Sisters who Ruled Equestria. He walked inside, and found it was Damaged By The Wicked Nightmare Moon Many Years ago. The Unicorn accidently Stepped on a Button that Lead too an Empty Room, Showing a Crooked Old Dusty Book. The Unicorn Took it, then Left The Abandoned Castle of The Two Sisters. While Trotting Home, he felt like Someone was Watching him. He turned around, then saw Nothing but Animals and The Plants that Roam This Forest. He Proceeded Home, too Read The Book. This Book had Forbidden Spells and Dark Magic that could Control you, if Not Used Wisely. This Unicorn learned Each Forbidden Spells, too use against The Ponies at his School that Treat him Like Garbage.

The Next Day, The Unicorn waited until Play Time too Exact his Revenge. As Time Passed, It was Time too Teach The Bullies a Lesson. The Unicorn's Magic Made himself Invisible, and Proceeded too Kick Their Flanks. His Magic went out of Control, and Almost Everyone in School Suffered From his Wrath.

Next, A Mare with Bat Wings, Tufted up Ears, and Fangs Known as a Bat Pony came to The Unicorn, then asked it too stop. The Sad Look on The Bat Pony's Face made The Unicorn come to His Senses, then Stopped using This Forbidden Magic. The Bat Pony told The Unicorn, "Revenge doesn't Solve Your Problems, They Make it Worse." The Unicorn apologized too Everyone he Messed with, and The Bat Mare Smiled at him, Then Hugged him. The Unicorn decided too Proceed using The Forbidden Magic in The Book, but decided too Practice too Control its Dark Powers.

The Unicorn and Bat Pony started Being Friends. Then as Time Went By, They became More Then Friends. The Bat Pony and Unicorn Loved Each Other Very Much, that They Eventually Married One Another, and Lived in The Home of This Unicorn in The Everfree Forest. A few Months Later Under The Moon Light, The Bat Pony gave Birth to A Little Dark Blue Colt. The Unicorn and Bat Pony became Parents, and are Very Happy about it. The Baby had Features of a Bat Pony, and A Unicorn Horn as well. He looked Just like an Alicorn, But he wasn't One. As soon as he Opened his Yellow Bat Pony Eyes, The First Thing he saw was The Moon which showed a Face in it. The Little Colt smiled at The Moon, and tried too reach for it. Though he doesn't know how too Fly or Use Magic, His Parents would Teach him How too use them, and Help him Grow up too Do Extraordinary Things. This is His Story, of How he became a Great Leader of a Team That will Help Save Equestria from An Evil Uprising.

* * *

 ** **This is The Prologue to My First MLP Fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed it and What's coming Later in The Fanfiction.****

 ** **This is a Story about My MLP OC, and I hope you Like him. I Drew Him on DeviantArt, if any of you want too see. Luminarine helped me come up with The Name of My OC, and MeLoDyClerenes Drew The Design of My OC. I thank them Both for helping me out, Check out their DeviantArt Pages.****

 ** **The Double U Out.****

 ** **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is Owned by: Hasbro, and Created by: Lauren Faust.****


	2. Chapter 1: Attack on Ponyville

****Chapter 1: Attack on Ponyville****

* * *

20 Years have passed since The Unicorn and Bat Pony's Foal was born, They built a Bigger House in The Everfree Forest, and Taught Their Colt some Magic. The Unicorn also taught him some Dark Magic that was Found in The Book he found Many Years ago, and taught him to tame and control The Dark Magic before it could corrupt their child. Their Son now lives alone in The Everfree Forest, as his Parents moved away 5 Years ago. Luckily, he was able to withstand anything dangerous in The Forest. The Half-Bat Pony/Unicorn (Which The Parents decide to call him a Unibat,) has been fascinated about "The Story of Nightmare Moon," as His Parents tell him The Legend as a bedtime story. His Parents said that The Story was about a Princess who Raises The Moon, who went Evil and Corrupted because Ponies Appreciated her Older Sister (Who rises The Sun,) More then her. The Young Sister wanted to Kill her Older Sibling, and Bring Eternal Night in Equestria. Fortunately, The Older Sister was able to use a collection of Powerful Gems called "The Elements of Harmony," to banish her Younger Sibling deep within The Moon for a Thousand Years. The Unibat felt sorry for The Young Princess, and he wanted to know if there was More to The Story Nopony Ever knew. He had become obsessed with Nightmare Moon ever since he First heard The Story, and Worshiped her Beautiful Night. Somehow during his Fascination, he eventually got a Symbol called A Cutie Mark on his Flank, which is something that appears on a Pony's Flank when they discover their purpose or Special Talent. The Mark was a Full Moon with Bat Wings on the sides. Every Night, The Unibat comes out to a City called "Ponyville," for shopping Unfortunately due to his Appearance, He would always put on a Cloak to hide his Bat Wings from Public Eyes.

In Present Day in The Middle of The Night, The Unibat puts on his cloak and leaves The Everfree Forest to Visit Ponyville. He trotted into The City filled with Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies, to go Grocery Shopping in a 24-Hour Farmer's Market. The Unibat wanted to buy Some Lettuce, Tomato, and Corn. When he got there, he saw some of The Stands on Fire. He also heard Loud Booms in The Market. Everypony were frightened by These Disasters, Ponies were getting hurt and attacked by Pegasi in Purple and Black Outfits, with Yellow Goggles and Lightning Marks on their Outfits. They were dropping sacks that Explode when they hit something. Some House's were setting on Fire, and being Blown Up. The Unibat had to do something, so he ran towards The Carnage. When he got to it, He saw a Female Griffin fighting back against these Pegasi. She was throwing punches with her Talons, beating some of these Pegasi Mercelacly. Then suddenly, A Female Pegasus with an Orange Mane and Light Blue Coat attempts to Attack The Griffin. The Unibat uses his Magic to Blast The Mare off of The Griffin. The Griffin looked toward her Savior, and Tells him, "Thanks, but I can handle Myself." The Unbat tells her, "Your being Attacked by an Army of these Monsters, I had to do something." Just then, A Middle Aged Pegasus Punches The Griffin with his Hoof, and Angrily tells her and The Unibat, " That will teach you to Mess with My Apprentice." The Griffin growled at The Middle Aged Pegasus, and Proceeded to Fight Him and His Apprentice with The Unibat.

A Couple of Minutes Later, The Unibat hears a Couple of Earth Ponies with British Accents say, "Help! Our Foal is trapped inside!" The Unibat looked at a Burning Building were The Foal is trapped in, then tells The Griffin, "I'm going to help their Child, you handle these Pegasi." The Griffin Exclaimed, "I already am!" The Unibat went inside of The Burning Building, to rescue a Foal That's trapped inside. He tries to find The Room The Little Foal was in, and tried Very Hard Not to catch his Cloak on Fire. Suddenly, he hears Coughing in a Room. He followed The Cough into A Small Room, where he finally finds The Foal. He was a Very Short Little White Colt with Brown Mane, Tail, and Brown Spots. The Unibat used Magic to Carry and Shield him from The Burning Building they were in. Then all of The Sudden, His Cloak catches on Fire, as The Unibat Removed it from his body. They Both Made it Out Alive, as The Unibat releases The Little Colt from his Magic. The Foal stared at The Unibat, As he looked at him in shock. Everypony in The Area, Including The Griffin and Violent Pegasi looked at him. The Unibat used his wings to shield himself from Everypony looking at him, as he ran back into The Everfree Forest.

The Middle Aged Pegasus tells His Team of Violent Pegasi, "We Need to Report This to Our Master right away." Then These Violent Pegasi flew off into The Night. The Griffin then went into The Forest, to Find The Unibat that Helped her Fight these Ponies off. Then The Little Colt The Unibat Saved,follows The Griffin into The Forest without her knowing.

* * *

 ** **Wow, it has been a Very Long Time since I Posted a Chapter on This Fanfiction, but I'm Glad I Finally did it. :)****

 ** **For Those of you who were waiting on This Chapter to Finally Come out, I apologise. I have been Drawing on DeviantArt a lot, I have been Procrastinating on This Chapter, and I have been Busy Coming up with Ideas for This Fanfiction. Hopefully it won't take long for The Next Chapter to be Released.****

 ** **I know this Chapter is probably Not all that Great, I have been having a Rocky start with This Chapter. But I'm glad I finally posted a Chapter for This Fanfiction after so long.****

 ** **Thank you All for being Patient with This Fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy The Rest of The Story in The Future.****

 ** **The Double U Out.****

 ** **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Belongs to: Hasbro, and Created by: Lauren Faust.****


	3. Chapter 2: Unibat, Griffin, and Foal

****Chapter 2: The Unibat, The Griffin, and The Foal****

* * *

After he ran Back into The Forest, The Unibat stopped running and started trotting normally. He thought to himself about how Everypony saw him in Ponyville, He was worried they would be scared of him. Next, he trotted to A Near by Lake to look at himself, he sighs at his own reflection. Just then, he heard a Snap in The Area he was in, then uses his Magic to grab Someone by The Neck, and holding The Stranger up against a Tree. There, he saw The Same Griffin he was Fighting The Sinister Pegasi with. She was chocking because of The Unibat's Magic, So he decreased The Strength around The Griffin's Neck so she can breath a little. He asked her, "What are you doing here?" The Griffin said, "I thought I should see if you were okay, and I wanted to Thank you for saving Me Back there." The Unibat releases her Neck from his Magic, and tells her, "You're welcome. You shouldn't have followed me here, This Forest is Dangerous for Anypony to be in." The Griffin Replied, "I am No Pony, and I can Take Care of myself. Why are you in This Forest?" The Unibat tells her with a sigh, "This is where I live, and I can take care of Myself also, Along with My Zebra Neighbor, and My Parents." The Griffin raised her eyebrow, then asked, "What the Hell is a Zebra?" "A Horse like Creature with Black and White Stripes." The Unibat explained. "Interesting." Said The Griffin. She then asks him, "Who are you? What are you?" The Unibat reveals, "My Name is Moon Flight, I am a Half Unicorn/ Half Bat Pony Hybrid. I call My Species a Unibat." The Griffin tells him, "You look like an Alicorn, but More Awesome. My Name is Gilda." Moon Flight tells her, "Nice to meet you, And Thanks, but I'm No Alicorn. Alicorn's have Normal Pegasus Wings with their Horns, I don't have Normal Wings." Gilda then replies, "That's what makes you look awesome, I have Never seen Anypony like you before." Moon Flight blushes to Gilda's Comment, then tells her, "Thanks."

Just then, Both Moon Flight and Gilda heard a Snap in The Area. As Moon Flight's Horn lit up Black with Dark Magic, but didn't use The Spell he used against Gilda earlier. Moon Flight tells Gilda, "Stay behind me." All of The Sudden, A Foal appears ahead of The Unibat and Griffin. It was The Same Foal Moon Flight Rescued back in Ponyville a Few Moments ago. Moon Flight's Horn stopped Glowing, and approaches The Child. He asks, "What are you doing here?" The Foal replies with a Cockney British Accent, "Same reason She Followed you really." Moon Flight looks at Gilda with a stern look, as The Griffin said, "What? I didn't know he was following me." Moon Flight then tells The Foal, "The Forest is too dangerous for someone of your age." The Foal responds, "I'm Not Afraid. I've actually been in The Forest before, just with Other Ponies." The Foal hops onto a Stump, then says to The Unibat, "I wanted to Thank you for saving me from That burning building back there, I couldn't get out of there." The Unibat then tells him, "You're Welcome Kid, Now go back to your Family. I'm sure they must be worried about you, wondering off into The Everfree Forest like that." The Foal hops off The Stump, trots towards Moon Flight, then says, "Oh No, You saved My Life. I would like to tag along with you, and your Griffin Friend until I Save your Life and repay My Debt." Moon Flight exclaims, "Okay, First of all, She is Not My Friend, We just met a Few Moments ago. Second of all, you don't want to be near somepony like me. I'm Dangerous." Gilda then tells The Foal, "He is right you know, You follow him around, you might regret it." Moon Flight then looks at Gilda with a mean look, then she replied to The Unibat in a Whisper Voice, "I'm trying to get rid of him for you, Who knows how annoying This Kid Must be." The Foal then tells her, "I'm not afraid of him, he did save My Life after all. I have made up my mind, I will stay with you until your in Great Danger." The Unibat then says in a Annoyed voice, "Fine! But once You save My Life, you go back to your Family." "It's a Deal!" Said The Foal. Moon Flight asks, "What is your Name Little One?" The Foal replied, "Pipsqueak!" Moon Flight and Gilda introduced themselves to Pipsqueak, and The Trio continued trotting in The Forest.

While they were doing so, Moon Flight asks Gilda, "Why are you tagging along anyway?" The Griffin exclaimed, "I have No where else to go. I went to My Friend Rainbow Dashe's Home, but she wasn't there. She left a Note saying she was going to be Gone for a while. I was going to ask her if I could stay at her place for a while, until I find a New Home after I left Griffinstone. If you have a House somewhere in The Forest, I would like to stay The Night there. If that's okay with you." Moon Flight then sighs, then tells her, "Fine. You can stay for a while too." The Griffin tells The Unibat, "Thanks." Moon Flight then thought to himself, __"Isn't Rainbow Dash The Pegasus that saved Equestria a bunch with Princess Twilight and her Friends?"__ After that, he asked Gilda what he thought. She responded, "Yes. She was My Friend from 'Junior Speedster's Flight Camp,' We did a lot of things together there." Pipsqueak then says to Gilda, "I didn't know that! Rainbow Dash is pretty Cool." The Griffin then sighs fondly, responding, "Yeah, she is pretty cool." "Wait!" Moon Flight says, as he stops trotting, "How come Twilight and her Friends weren't there fighting These Menacing Pegasi?" Pipsqueak then says, "I think they aren't in Ponyville at This Time. My Friend Apple Bloom told me that her Sister and The Rest of her Friends were leaving Ponyville to solve a Friendship Problem far from Our City. Apple Bloom's Sister is One of Twilight's Friends, her Name is AppleJack." Gilda then asks Little Pip, "So, Does Princess Celestia know about any of this?" Moon Flight then suggests, "Why don't we go to Canterlot and ask her ourselves?" Gilda and Pipsqueak then stare at The Unibat with a puzzling look, Gilda then asks with curiosity, "What are you saying?" Moon Flight tells them, "I say Tomorrow, we take a Train to Canterlot, and warn Celestia about these Evil Pegasi." Pipsqueak excitingly says, "If it means I get to see Luna again, I'm in." Gilda then asks, "Aren't you still worried about Other Ponies seeing you? Your Cloak was destroyed!" Moon Flight responded, "It's okay, I have Even More Cloaks at Home Just in case. So, what do you say Gilda? Want to come to Canterlot with us?" The Griffin thought about this, then she replied, "Sure. I admit, it would be Nice to see The Princesses for The First Time." Moon Flight proudly says, "Then it's settled, we will go to Canterlot Tomorrow."

After there agreement, they eventually made it to Moon Flight's Home. They went inside, and got ready for bed for Their Trip to Canterlot Tomorrow.

* * *

 ** **Well, Another Chapter Finished. Thank God I didn't wait too Long to post this.****

 ** **Anyway, Moon Flight, Gilda, and Pipsqueak are going to Canterlot To Warn Princess Celestia about The Evil Pegasi attacking Ponyville. Stay Tuned for The Next Chapter to see what will happen Double U Out.****

 ** **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is Owned by: Hasbro, and Created by Lauren Faust.****


	4. Chapter 3: A Trip to Canterlot

**Chapter 3: A Trip to Canterlot**

* * *

The Next Mourning, Moon Flight and Gilda arrive at The Train Station. The Griffin asks The Unibat, "Why can't we just Fly up to Canterlot, instead of Taking The Train?" Moon Flight Explains, "Because One of us doesn't have wings. We promised Pipsqueak, we would take him along. As long as his Mom and Dad are okay with it." Moon Flight and Gilda have been waiting for about 20 Minutes since they arrived, Gilda was getting bored waiting this long for The Little Foal. Gilda suggests to Moon Flight, that they should Ditch Pip. But Moon Flight told her, it would be Rude to Ditch a Child. Finally, Pipsqueak arrived at The Train Station. He trotted towards The Unibat and The Griffin, and told them, "I'm terribly sorry I'm late, My House is Far from The Station." Gilda then Exclaims in an Annoyed tone, "Yea Think?" Moon Flight asks The Little Colt if he got Parental Permission to Join Him and Gilda on a Trip to Canterlot. Pipsqueak replied, "Yes. My Mum and Da said I can come with you two, and they Thank You for saving My Life Last Night." As Gilda Facepalms herself, Moon Flight tells The Foal, "Okay, You stay with us though." Just then, A Stallion with a Beard yells out, "ALL ABORD!" Moon Flight, Pipsqueak, and Gilda all hop on The Train to Canterlot.

After 5 whole Hours, they finally made it to Canterlot, A Place where Princess Celestia and Luna live. Moon Flight, Gilda, and Pipsqueak got off of The Train too see a Town with Sophisticated and some Non-Sophisticated Ponies. Pipsqueak was amazed at The City, he said, "Wow, So this is Canterlot. It looks amazing!" Moon Flight tells them, "Remember why we came here, To ask Princess Celestia for help about these Pegasi. The Last thing we need to do, is to bother any of these Sophisticated Ponies in Canterlot." Gilda then tells him, "How about we look around This City, who knows what Canterlot has to offer." Moon Flight rolls his eyes, then tells them, "We can go exploring after we see Celestia." Pipsqueak agrees with The Unibat, as he tells Gilda, "Yeah! Besides, The sooner I meet Luna again, The Better." Moon Flight asks Pip, "You Really like Luna, don't you?" The Foal explains, "I have met her before, on My Very First Nightmare Night. She is My Most Favorite Princess Ever." Gilda then teasingly said to Pip while messing with his mane, "Oh, Somepony has a Crush on One of The Princesses." Pip argued, "I don't have a Crush on her, She's Beyond Older then me. Besides, I already have a Crush on Somepony else." Moon Flight Interupts the two, telling them, "We are here." As they made it to Celestia's Castle, covered with Royal Guards.

Before they could Enter, they are Halted by The Guards of The Castle. "Halt! Who Goes There?" Said One of The Guards in Front of Moon Flight and his Companions. Moon Flight tells them, "We need to talk to Princess Celestia about Something Really Important." One of The Guards tells The Unibat, "Princess Celestia is Not here at The Moment, She is with The Princess of Friendship and her Friends." Gilda then says to One of The Guards, "Princess Twilight's absence is One of The Reasons why we are here." Pip then asks The Guards, "Is Princess Luna at least here?" One of The Guards in Front of Moon Flight and his Companions, "Yes, but she is quite Busy at the moment." Moon Flight then exclaims, "Come On, we really need to Talk to her." The Guards Refused to let Them in, saying, "We're going to have to ask you Three to Leave." Moon Flight tried to get passed The Royal Guard, as The Guards tried to push them back. They kept pushing, until One of The Guards slipped on Moon Flight's cloak. Then The Cloak came off of Moon Flight, Revealing his Wings to The Guards. The Guards gasp at Moon Flight, as they see Moon Flight has Wings and a Horn. Moon Flight said to himself, "Oh, No!" One of the Guards says to Moon Flight "What the hell are you?" Just then, a Female Voice yells to The Guards, "What is going on? Let them in!" The Guards then said to The Mysterious Female, "Sorry your Highness." As Moon Flight, Gilda, and Pipsqueak are let in, and see a Beautiful Dark Blue Princess as they enter.

Moon Flight's ears flopped down, Staring in awe at the Sight of The Beautiful Dark Blue Princess. She has a Black Tiara, Wavy Blue Mane with Sparkles in it, a Black Collar with a Moon on it, Wings, a Horn, and a Moon for a Cutie Mark. Moon Flight was speechless at The sight of her, his eyes became wide and he started to blush. The Princess said to Moon Flight and his Companions, "State your business." Moon Flight sheepishly asks in a nervous tone, "Are you Princess Luna?" The Princess said, "Indeed I am." Moon Flight's eyes became Even Wider Staring at her. Gilda then tells The Princess, "We came to alert Princess Celestia about some Evil Pegasi that attacked Ponyville Last Night." Luna was curious, she asked her guests "What do these Evil Pegasi look like?" Gilda then says, "They look like Wonderbolts, but Purple, and with Lightning Marks on their suits, and Yellow Goggles." Luna gasped quietly, and she whispered to herself, "DreadLock." Pip then tells The Princess, "We also want to know what happened to Celestia, Twilight, and The Rest of her friends." Luna answered, "I'm afraid My Sister, and Twilight are someplace far from Ponyville trying to solve a Friendship problem with All Six of Twilight's Friends." Moon Flight still stared at Luna, as she notices. She asks his companions, "Is Something wrong with your Friend here?" Gilda and Pipsqueak Noticed Moon Flight was in a trance, as Gilda Slapped him in The Face. Moon Flight came back to his senses, as he says to Luna, "Sorry your Highness." Luna forgave him, then started to look at Moon Flight's Wings and Horn. She asks The Unibat, "What are you?" Moon Flight tells her with a sigh, "I'm a Unibat, a Bat Pony/ Unicorn Hybrid." She them humms to herself, then she said to him, "Interesting. What is your Name Unibat?" The Unibat tells The Princess, "Moon Flight, your Highness. It's a Honor to meet you." She tells Moon Flight, "Thank you, Moon Flight." Moon Flight then said in his head, _"She said My Name!"_ Just then, she told Moon Flight, Gilda, and Pipsqueak, "Thank you for Alerting us about these Pegasi, if we ever hear anything else about them, The Royal Guard will do Their Job." Just then, Luna turned around to walk away from Moon Flight, Gilda, and Pipsqueak. Moon Flight then Thought to himself, _"I don't ever want to leave this Castle now."_ Moon Flight Stopped Luna, Saying, "Wait. Sorry for stopping you, but we came here for another reason." Gilda and Pipsqueak looked confused at what Moon Flight just said, then both said at The Same time, "We Have?" Moon Flight looks around in panic, until he sees a Royal Guard. Then said to Luna, "We would like to Join The Royal Guard!" Gilda and Pipsqueak shouted "WHAT!?" Luna was intrigued, she asked Moon Flight, "In what division, Mine or Celestia's?" Moon Flight answered, "Yours of course, your Highness." Luna then tells them, "Alright. You will have to talk to Commander Darkwing about Joining. Until then, He will give you a Tour of The Castle, should you choose to work here." Moon Flight then tells Luna, "Yes Your Highness, right away."

* * *

 **Well, Another Chapter Finished. :)**

 **So, what are Gilda and Pipsqueak's Thoughts on Joining The Royal Guard? Who is DreadLock? Who is Commander Darkwing? Stay tuned.**

 **The Double U Out.**

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by: Hasbro, and Created by: Lauren Faust.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Tour of The Castle

****Chapter 4: A Tour of The Castle****

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Yelled Gilda at Moon Flight, as He, Gilda, and Pipsqueak trot to meet Commander Darkwing. Gilda continued, "Why would you tell her 'We also came to join The Royal Guard?' We Never agreed to this!" Moon Flight turns to face The Griffin, telling her, "I know we didn't say anything about joining The Royal Guard, but I figured we should probably give them a Hoof at taking down these Pegasi." Pipsqueak was curious, he asked Moon Flight, "That's Not the real reason you want to join, is it?" Moon Flight said with a sigh, "No." He continued nervously, "It's because I might have a Crush on Luna now." Gilda exclaims, "Explains a lot. Me and Pip saw you gawking at her, blushing and crap like that." Moon Flight clears his throat and changes The Subject back to Joining The Royal Guard, he tells Gilda and Pip, "Besides, why not help give them a hoof anyway. You got to admit, we were pretty Badass out there Last Night Fighting these Ponies." Gilda then remembers that Night, she then tells The Unibat, "Yeah, we were pretty awesome." Gilda then thought hard about Joining The Royal Guard, She then tells Moon Flight, "Okay. Depending on how much I get Paid, I'll join. I need a New Job in addition to getting a New Home anyway. Plus we can get paid to kick some flank, sounds way better then My Old Job." Moon Flight asks, "What was your previous Job?" The Griffin answered, "I baked Griffinscones to earn Bits back at Griffinstone." Pip asks Gilda with interest, "So, you were a Baker?" Gilda replied, "Yes. But I don't bake things like Cake, Cookies, or anything like that. Just Griffinscones."

Moon Flight, Gilda, and Pipsqueak made it to a Room where Commander Darkwing could be. As The Unibat used his Magic to open The Door, He and his Companions see a Bat Pony. The Bat Pony has a White coat, Shiny Black in his Wing Membrane, some Fangs, and Black and Grey Mane. Moon Flight approaches The Bat Pony, then says, "Excuse me." Getting The Bat Pony's attention, as he continued "Are you Commander Darwkwing?" The Bat Pony sipped some Coffee from his Cup, then says in a Deep Voice, "I am. What do you want?" Moon Flight nervously tells Darkwing, "We are here to apply for The Royal Guard Job." The Bat Pony puts down his Coffee Cup, then asks, "Really?" The Commander says to The Unibat, as he notices Moon Flight has Wings and a Horn, "What The Hell are you supposed to be?" The Unibat gulped, then answers, "A Unibat, Sir." The Bat Pony hummed, then says to Moon Flight and his Companions, "So, all Three of you want to Join Luna's Royal Guard Division?" Pip heard him say The Word __'Three,'__ As Pip then asked Darkwing, "You mean I can Join too? I thought I would have to be Old to join." The Bat Pony tells Pipsqueak while messing with his mane, "You do. But, we do have a Children's Program here at The Castle. To Join that, you Must be 8 Years Old to join. As for The Regular Program, Celestia and Luna will Only allow anypony 15 Years or Older to Join. They wouldn't dream of endangering Little Foals like you." Pipsqueak was surprised there was a Children's Program at The Castle, as he got excited to hear so. Darkwing then tells The Unibat, Griffin, and Foal, "Alright, I will give you The Tour of The Castle, and I'll tell you what you get when joining Luna's Division."

They all trotted out of Darkwing's Room, as he started to give them The Tour of The Castle. He explains, "If you work in The Castle, You will have your own Rooms in The Castle. Equipped with 2 Bunk Beds, a Bathroom, and a Balcony. You are free to choose weather or not you want to live in This Castle, and you won't have to pay rent. You are welcome to Live here, as long as you work here." Gilda quietly shouts, "Awesome, that totally solves My House Hunt problem." Darkwing continued, "I will show you 3 to your Room, at The End of The Tour." The Bat Pony leads them to The Center of The Castle, where Celestia's Royal Guard are training. Darkwing began to speak once again, "This is The Training Ground, where you will train at Night, should you choose to join Luna's Division. What you are looking at Now, are Princess Celestia's Royal Guard, training to Protect Equestria from Any Evil." Just then, a Red Unicorn Stallion with a Blue Mane and a Golden Heart for a Cutie Mark, trots towards Darkwing and The Group. The Red Unicorn looks at Moon Flight, and told The Unibat, "Wow, I have Never seen Anypony like you before. What's your Name?" Moon Flight answers, "Moon Flight, Sir." The Unicorn answered, "Fascinating. My Name is Commander LightHeart, I am The Commander of Princess Celestia's Royal Guard Division." Moon Flight looked Confused, then asked LightHeart, "You're Not Afraid of Me?" LightHeart explained, "No. Trust me, I have seen much Scarier looking Ponies and Creatures before. Too Bad Most of My Soldiers can't defeat them all that much, I try My Hardest too make them Fight Greater Fights then before, but We always get Defeated by The Forces of Evil." LightHeart then looks at Gilda, then says, "You know, I Never thought I'd see The Day a Griffin Joins The Royal Guard in Any Division. Hopefully she will be worthy of joining The Guard." Gilda then asks LightHeart, "What's that supposed to mean?" Darkwing answered for LightHeart, "When you join The Royal Guard, you can't become one Right away. Everypony has to complete 3 Trials to join, to show you are worth Joining The Guard. It will usually take Days before you complete all 3 Trails." Pipsqueak asks Darkwing, "What kind of Trails?" The Batpony tells The Little Foal, "You don't have to worry about that until your 15. But, The Trails consist of: Seeing how good you are with a Sword. Then, There is Target Practice, Which if your a Unicorn, you use your Horn, If Not, You Use Bows and Arrows. And Lastly, You are put to The Ultimate Test with an Obstacle Course. Where I, LightHeart, Both Princesses (Depending on how long Celestia will be gone,) and The Audience will watch how you will prove your worth of Joining The Royal Guard. Pass All 3 Trails, and you are an Official Guard." LightHeart then says, "Okay, I'm going to Go Now. I have to keep training These Soilders for Celestia's Sake. It was Nice to Meet you all." And then LightHeart left. Darkwing then says, "Okay, on with The Tour."

Darkwing then leads them to a Room, Known as The Mess Hall. He then explains, "This is The Mess Hall, where The Royal Guard have Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner Every Day and Night. We serve Lots of Food and Beverages here, including Apples, Apple Juice, Apple Sauce, and Apple Cider ported from Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville. We also serve Alcohol here, but it will Cost some Bits, and is Restricted for Anypony under 21." Gilda then asks Darkwing, "Do you serve Shakespeare in The Park here?" Darkwing answers, "No. But we will have some at The Grand Galloping Gala Later." Gilda sighs in disappointment, then Moon Flight asks, "What is Shakespeare in The Park?" Gilda answers, "I heard it's a Powerful Fine Wine, It might get me Very Drunk, but I want to try it." Darkwing then says, "Moving on," then Shows Moon Flight and his Companions Another Room. "This is The Royal Dining Room," said Darkwing. "It is Strictly Forbidin to enter. Only Celestia, Luna, and Some Very Important Guests are allowed to eat in This Dining Room. Though with Celestia or Luna's Permission, you are allowed to eat there." Pipsqueak then points out, "Oh, I get it. It's only accessible to Celestia and Luna, because they don't want anypony bothering them." Darkwing tells The Little Foal, "That's correct little one, though they do also allow Some Guards to Guard The Doors, too Make sure Nopony Disturbs them."

Then Commander Darkwing showed them to another room, "This is The Blacksmith Shop, where Ponies can request Weapons or Armor, and Forge them for The Right Price." Gilda then asks, "Speaking of Prices, How much do we get paid here?" Darwking answered, "30 Bits a Week." Gilda then responds, "Hell Yeah, I am defiantly joining The Royal Guard Now." Darkwing then responded, "I would expect a Griffin to respond that way." Darkwing then showed them to Another Room on The Left in a Hallway with a Moon on The Door, "This is Princess Luna's Room. Unless Luna allows it, Anypony is Prohibited from getting in. Same goes to Celestia's Room, which I will show you in a Few seconds." They walk to The Right of The Hallway with a Sun on The Door, where Darkwing explains that it is The Room of Princess Celestia, and tells them, "I'm Not even going to Repeat Myself with The Rules again." They Continued trotting down a Hallway, as Darkwing then said, "And if you want to see LightHeart again, his office is Across from My Office near The Training Grounds."

"And here we come to our End of The Tour, The Rooms of The Royal Guard." Said Darkwing. He lead Moon Flight, Gilda, and Pipsqueak to a Room with Numbers 2408. Darkwing explained, "This is where The 3 of you will be staying." Moon Flight used his Magic to Open The Door, and inside are 2 Bunk Beds, A Bathroom, a Table with a Mirror, and a Door to The Balcony. Moon Flight, Gilda, and Pipsqueak were enthused about The Room. "I call The Top Bunk on The Left." Shouted Gilda, as The Griffin flew up to The Top of The Bunk Bed on The Left of The Room. Moon Flight then said, "I guess I'll take The Bottom Left." Then Pipsqueak trotted towards The Right Bunk Bed, and said, "I'll be on The Top Right, I always wanted to sleep on The Top of a Bunk Bed." As Everypony gets settled in, Commander Darkwing said, "I hope you enjoyed The Tour of The Castle, and I hope you get settled in well. Be sure to get some sleep, because Tonight, Your 1st Trail will begin."

* * *

 ** **Finally, Another Chapter is written. Sorry again for taking so Long to write this, but at least it wasn't as long as Last Time.****

 ** **I have been writing Stuff down on My Newest Phone Now, So I can keep any Good or Semi-Good Ideas Alive to use in My Fanfictions.****

 ** **I hope you enjoyed This Chapter, it was pretty Chapters are coming soon, so stay tuned.****

 ** **The Double U Out.****

 ** **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by: Hasbro, and Created by: Lauren Faust.****


	6. Chapter 5: The First Trial

**Chapter 5: The First Trial**

* * *

A Few Hours have Passed since The Tour ended, as Moon Flight was reading a Book that tells about More Special Things about being a Royal Guard in Training, while Gilda and Pipsqueak were sleeping. For Example, The Unibat saw in The book that Royal Guards (Even in Training,) can Recruit 1 or 2 Ponies to Join The Guard. Moon Flight was trying to Remember any Friends he may have had. So far, The Only Friend he had was a Female Zebra Named Zecora, though he thought it would be Unlikely she would want to join The Royal Guard. Moon Flight then remembered all The Good Times He and Zecora had. Zecora was also Good Friends with Moon Flight's Parents, She used to watch over Moon Flight while his Mom and Dad did some things together.

Dusk is starting to settle in Outside, as The Door to Moon Flight, Gilda, and Pipsqueak's Room started too open. Outside of Their Room was Commander Darwkwing, preparing to tell them too Start The First Trail. "Get your Lazy Flanks up, Your First Trail starts Now." Yelled Darkwing. Gilda was The Only one that groaned hearing this, as she was enjoying Sleep. She then says while tired, "5 More Minutes." Darkwing didn't like Gilda's Response, so he yelled at her. The Griffin had enough of this, she says in a Frustrated Tone, "Okay Fine, I'm up, I'm up." They all head out The Door. A Female Unicorn shows up to take Pipsqueak to The Children's Program, and Moon Flight trotted with Gilda, and Commander Darkwing to The Center of The Castle Too Start The First Trail.

It is Now Night Time, as Commander Darkwing tells The Unibat and Griffin to get in Line. They looked to find No Line in Sight, as Gilda then says to her Commander, "We don't see a Line." The BatPony tells them, "Your Both going too be First in Line, Now get Moving." Gilda and Moon Flight start a Line, and Gilda is First in Line, for she wanted too show The Other Ponies in Luna's Division what she's Got. The Other Guards in Training start too Show up, and a Bigger Line is Formed. Darkwing begins to speak, "Welcome to Your First Trail EveryPony, Tonight we will be seeing how well you can Fight with a Blade. Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Bat Ponies have The option too use Bladed Horse-shoes with Sharp Edges, if they can't handle holding a Sword in your Mouths." A Grey Female BatPony raises her Hoof, to ask a question. Darkwing Notices, and says to her, "Yes, you in The Back?" The BatPony asks, "What are we going to Fight in This Trial?" Her Commander says, "Good Question." Just then, a Yellow Male Unicorn runs Next to Darkwing, he was trying to catch his breath. He tells Darkwing, "Sorry I'm late Commander, I overslept." The BatPony forgave his Unicorn Friend, and told him, "Just do The Spell." The Unicorn casted a Spell on The Training Grounds, and about 20 Bright Red Transparent Angry looking Unicorns with Weapons suddenly appear. Commander Darkwing tells The Guards in Training, "You are all going too Fight these Illusion Unicorns, Once you hit them with your Blade, they will disappear in a Puff of smoke. When The Next Pony steps in, My Friend here will Make 20 More for them too fight. You can attack by Any Means Necessary, as long as you use your Weapon. And you have 5 Minutes to Defeat All of These Illusions." Darkwing tells Gilda, "Your First Griffin, Take your Pick."

Gilda chose a Sword from The Cart of Weapons to Fight these Illusions, and tells Commander Darkwing, "I'm ready." Darkwing's Friend set The Timer for 5 Minutes, and The BatPony tells The Griffin, "Ready, Set, GO!" Gilda charged towards The 20 Illusions, then flew up before They could Attack her. Gilda shouts, "DEATH FROM ABOVE!" Then flies down too Slice 5 of The Fake Unicorns. They ran to her with might, but Gilda uses her sword to Deflect any Attack they were about too do. She was able to hit 3 More of them, then 4 after that. She has 8 More left to defeat. Gilda dogged Even More Attacks, and stabbed Another Illusion in The Back. 2 Minutes have Passed since she entered The Training Grounds, and so far she was doing pretty well. Moon Flight and The Other Trainees cheered her on, while she was fighting The Illusions. The Griffin used her Left Leg to trip 3 more Fake Unicorns, and stabbed them while they were down. She now has 4 More to defeat, but with only 2 Minutes left on The Clock. Gilda tells them, "Your Next, Losers." The Fake Unicorns became even Angrier after Gilda called them Losers, and Started too Charge again. The Griffin cut down 2 More, and Sliced Off Another's Right Leg. There was One Left for her too Defeat, A Male Illusion. He wasn't scared at all, He wasn't going too Give up trying to beat Gilda. The Tough Griffin flew straight at him, and Shockingly started to Kiss The Illusion in The Mouth. While he was distracted and enjoying Gilda's Kiss, The Griffin Stabbed him, and Finished The 1st Trail.

Everypony Stomped their hooves to The Ground at Gilda's Performance, Darkwing tells her, "Well Done, let's just hope you don't do The Last Part as Much too our Foes." Gilda then exclaims, "I doubt I will." The Griffin then went to a Bench after she put The Sword back up, as she prepares too watch Moon Flight enter The Training Grounds. Darkwing then tells The Unibat, "Okay, your up next." Darkwing's Friend then cast The Same Spell on The Training Grounds, as Moon Flight choses The Same Weapon Gilda used. The Unibat used his Magic to Lift The Sword from The Cart of Weapons, then swings it around a few times. His Commander tells him, "Save your Strength for The Trial, you ready?" Moon Flight nervously tells him, "Yup." The Unibat then enters The Training Ground with his Sword, he was pretty nervous. Darkwing then tells him, "Ready, Set, GO!" The Illusions started too Run Towards Moon Flight, as Moon Flight stood still. Moon Flight's Horn started too glow Black, and Before any Illusion can hit him with a Weapon, Moon Flight and his sword turned into Ash and Smoke. Everypony was shocked and Amazed seeing this, including Gilda. The Ash and Smoke went through The Entire Army, and Moon Flight suddenly appeared behind them. Gilda then says "Woah," For she has Never seen Anypony do That Spell before. The Army of Illusions turned around to try to beat Moon Flight, and The Unibat decides too use his Dark Magic and Sword too Defeat all 20 of These Fake Unicorns. Moon Flight turned into Ash and Smoke again, and used his sword too decapitate These Illusions, he got 10 of them. Everypony watching was astonished at this, they cheered Louder at The Unibat. 10 More Illusions charged at him, and Moon Flight used his Magic again. This Time, He turned invisible like his Father. The Illusions don't see him anywhere, and One by One, they got hit with Moon Flight's Sword. The Unibat was all done, He beat all of them, and even beat Gilda's Time. Darkwing then tells Moon Flight as he put his Sword back, "That was Incredible, Keep up The Good Work." The Unibat tells his Commander, "Thank you, Commander." Darkwing then tells him, "How would you like too come to The Crystal Empire with me and Some other Trainees Tomorrow?" The Unibat responded, "Sure, I guess. Can I at least bring My Cloak? You know, too Hide my Wings." The Batpony tells him, "All Right, If you don't want too Reveal yourself of course." Gilda then asks her Commander while Moon Flight was leaving, "Can I please do a Rematch, too beat his Time?" Darkwing denied it, for he explains that, "If you successfully did This Trial, you can't do a Rematch." Gilda was Upset, Not at Moon Flight, but how Short Time he had too beat her.

* * *

 **Yep, Another Chapter done.**

 **Who knew Moon Flight can turn himself into smoke and ash? Well, probably anyone on DeviantArt, though The Ash thing is New.**

 **The Smoke and Ash ability was Inspiration from The Game "Infamous: Second Son." Great Game, totally recommend it.**

 **Anyway, The 1st Trial is done. What's Next? Find out Next Time. I'm thinking about Maybe doing a Short Chapter Next, that could change though.**

 **The Double U Out.**

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is Owned by: Hasbro, and Created by: Lauren Faust.**

 **Infamous Series owned by: Sucker Punch Studios, Sony Computer Entertainment, and PlayStation.**


	7. Chapter 6: Moon Flight's Secret

**Chapter 6: Moon Flight's Secret**

* * *

After The First Trail was finished, Everypony in Celestia and Luna's Division went to The Mess Hall to Eat Dinner. For Luna's Division, Her Solders must eat Dinner at Night, wait until Day to Eat Breakfast then Fall Asleep, and in The Middle of The Day They eat Lunch, then Fall asleep to prepare to Train and Work for The Next Night. Celestia's Division eats The Three Course Meals, Normally in The Day and Beginning of Nights.

Moon Flight was in Line, getting a Hayburger with French Fries and a Soda with The Other Solders. He got what he asked for on his Tray, and proceeded to trot to a Round Lunch Table with 6 Seats, even though there are Lots of Rectangular Tables he could've sat in. Gilda comes after Moon Flight in line, then asked The Chefs and Server, "Don't you have Any Meat in here?" The Server was offended by her question, for Ponies are Herbivores and Griffins are Carnivores. The Server said, "If you live with us, you must Eat The Same stuff we eat." Gilda then exclaims to him, "Fine, what crawled up your head and died?" She then asked, "Can I please have a Bottle of Water too?" The Server was still mad at The Griffin, but gave her The Bottled Water anyway. Pipsqueak was Next, The Little Foal asked The Server, "What kind of Chips do you have here?" The Server tells him, "Chips are 1 Bit a Bag." Pipsqueak then corrects him, "I didn't say Crisps, I meant Chips." The Server then asks him, "Wait, are you from Trottingham?" The Foal shakes his head up and Down, then said, "Yes Sir." The Server then said to himself, "That explains a lot." Then answers Pipsqueak's Question, "Just Normal Fries." Pip sighed in relief, for he doesn't like Sweet Potato Fries (And Honestly, Neither do I.) Pip got himself a Tinier Hayburger, Some Fries, and Apple Juice on his Tray, then proceeded too trot too find a Table.

While Gida and Pipsqueak were looking for a Table, they found Moon Flight at a Round Table all alone. The Griffin and Foal decided too sit and Talk with Moon Flight, since he looks pretty Lonely. Pipsqueak asks The Unibat, "Is this Seat taken?" Moon Flight asks Pip, "What are you guys doing here?" Gilda sat down on The Right side of The Table next to The Unibat, then patted his back, "We came too see if you were okay." Moon Flight told them, "I'm Fine, I'm just used too sitting alone at Tables. Plus I don't really have any friends too sit with you know." Pip started too sit on The Left side of Moon Flight, then said, "I'll be your Friend, if you want. I am going too stay with you until I save you after all, we might as well be friends while we are at it." Gilda then tells Moon Flight, "I am impressed with what I just saw, you turned into Smoke and ash, and just flew passed The Illusions." Pipsqueak was amazed at what he heard, he said, "Wow, I wish I was there to see it. What kind of spell was that?" Moon Flight then says Nervously, "I don't know if I should say it, it might be pretty shocking." Gilda then says to him in a Teasing Tone, "Oh come on, tell us." Pipsqueak then tells The Unibat, "If it's secret, I promise I won't tell." Moon Flight then says in a Nervous tone, "Alright, as long as you keep it a Secret from Anypony. Come Closer, I'll whisper in it your ear." Both Gilda and Pipsqueak's ears went close too Moon Flight's Mouth, as he whispers, "It's Dark Magic." Pipsqueak was shocked too hear this, then asks The Unibat, "Why would you use Dark Magic? It's Forbidden too use in Equestria." The Unibat explains, "It's Magic I like too use The Most, and I Never do Evil things with them." Gilda asks Moon Flight in a Concerned Tone, "Where did you learn Dark Magic From?"

Moon Flight Breaths in, and Breaths out, then Explains, "Long ago, My Dad found a Book in a Castle that once belonged too Celestia and Luna. My Dad wanted too use that Book for Revenge against some bullies from his school, but My Mom stopped him from Making things worse. He continued too use Dark Magic, and After I was Born, he taught me some. So I can do the Spell Gilda and The Other saw, and also do it too anypony I'm in Contact with. I can also Turn into a Statue, which I don't really use Much, Turn Invisible which really isn't Dark Magic but it was in The Book, and The Resurrection Spell, which Brings Somepony back from The Dead." Gilda then asks while adding Some sort of powder into her Water and stired it with a Spoon, "You mean like a Zombie?" Moon Flight corrects The Griffin, "No, Completely Back to life." Gilda then curiously asks, "So, if you could, could you bring My Dad Back?" The Unibat explains, "I haven't really done that spell before too be honest. If I did, then I wouldn't be able too use Dark Magic again. That Spell gets rid of it if I use it, and you won't be able too get it back. My Dad got Rid of his Dark Magic bringing My Mom back, He almost died saving her. If you do it correctly, The Spell just knocks The User out for a Few Hours, If Not done Correctly, The User of The Spell Dies. My Dad was lucky too Survive." Pip then asks Moon Flight, "So, you don't really want too use The Resurrection Spell?" Moon Flight uneasily tells The Foal and Griffin, "Well, I guess to My Parents I would, though I don't know who else I would do it to. I don't really want too get rid of My Dark Magic. Please don't tell anypony." Pipsqueak symbolically zips his Mouth, then said "I promise I won't, Honest." Gilda then says after drinking her Water with Powder in it, "You don't have too bribe me Not too tell, I got all The Bits I need. I'll keep your secret." Moon Flight tells her, "I wasn't really going too bribe you, but thanks." They continued Eating their Dinners too Past Time, so they can do some random stuff until Moon Flight goes to The Crystal Empire in The Mourning with The Other Guards in Luna's Division.

* * *

 **I know I said Maybe I'll do a Shorter Chapter, but I kinda couldn't help myself. This Chapter may not have been great, but I did try a little.**

 **Anyway, in case some of you didn't know, there is a Joke in This Chapter about a Round Table. The Story is called The Six Knights of The Night, and they eat at a Round Table. It's a Knights of The Round Table Joke.**

 **Moon Flight is going too The Crystal Empire in The Next Chapter, I wonder what will happen next. Find out Next Time. I think I'm actually looking Forward to The Next Chapter. :D**

 **The Double U Out.**

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is Owned by: Hasbro, and Created by: Lauren Faust.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Crystal Empire

****Chapter 7: The Crystal Empire****

* * *

The Next Mourning, The Ponies in Luna's Royal Guard Division are all at The Train Station in Canterlot. Moon Flight has just arrived with his Black Cloak covering his body, in line to board The Train. He is going on his own with The Other Royal Guards and Royal Guards in Training, as Gilda and Pipsqueak remain behind. Because Gilda wants too recruit Somepony she used too know from Junior Speedsters Flight Camp, and Pipsqueak wanted to go Home to get His Acoustic Guitar and Scooter, plus tell his Mum and Da about The Royal Guard Children's Program. Everypony boarded The Train, as The Driver shouted, "ALL ABOARD!"

It has been 3 Hours since The Train left Canterlot, as The Train entered The Frozen North which is having a Huge Blizzard Snowing down. Moon Flight looked outside too see How Much Snow was coming down in The Frozen North, A Lot of it was coming Down. Just then Moon Flight saw about 6 Pegasi flying outside in The Blizzard, they looked exactly like The Ones that were attacking Ponyville. The Unibat shook his head, then looked out again, No Pony was seen outside This Time.

After about 30 Minutes, The Train arrived inside of a Force Field, And inside The Force Field is The Crystal Empire. The Force Field is too Protect The Empire from The Harsh Weather outside. The Empire looked Very Shiny, and so did The Ponies that live here. The Train came to a Stop to a Train Station, and Everypony got out. Just then, Commander Darkwing said to His Troops and Trainies, "Welcome to The Crystal Empire, Please Remain in The Group as we take a Tour of The City." Moon Flight said in awe while looking at The Empire and The Crystal Ponies, "Wow, This place looks cool."

Luna's Division trotted to a Museum, where some of The History of The Crystal Empire and All of Equestria is. Just ten, A Female Crystal Tour Guide appeared, she said, "Welcome to The Museum, My Name is Mrs. Trottington. If you can follow me inside, you will learn everything about our Empire." The Division all went inside, and saw a Lot of Statues of Historic Ponies, and Legendary Figures. Moon Flight saw One Particular Statue of an Evil Looking Grey Unicorn with a Curved Red Horn and Shiny Armor. And Next to it, is a Statue of a Light Blue Unicorn with a Purple Mane and an Evil looking Outfit. The Unibat raised his Hoof, then asked, "Hey Mrs. Trottington, Who are those two Unicorns?" The Crystal Pony answered, "These Two were our Evil Overlords, King Sombra, and Empress Cinch. They Once ruled over our Empire together, until Princess Celestia and Princess Luna temporarily defeated The Tyranical King, and Sombra cursed our Empire to Disapear along with him. We don't really know what happened to Cinch, Some say she still lives among us, Some say she went into exile. By the way, The Armor on The Sombra statue is His Real Armor. We will discuss More about Sombra and Cinch later in The Tour, if you follow me I would like too show you more about our History."

While The Tour is happening, Six Pegasi trotted in The Museum while Everypony left. A Light Blue Middle Aged Pegasus with Yellow eyes and a Pilot hat with Wings for a Cutie Mark ordered The Pegasi, "There is Sombra's Armor, hurry up and get it off That statue before anypony comes back." The Middle aged Pegasus tells a Black Pegaus with a Beard, "Tattletale, keep watch on The Tour. Warn us if anypony comes near by." Tattletale agrees with a Weasely Tone, "Yes sir Commander Wind Rider." As he watches The Tour carefully, to Make sure Nopony bothers The Pegasi. "We need to bring The Armor to Dreadlock before The Heat Spell wears off." Said Wind Rider. Two Pegasi attempt to remove Sombra's Armor, One of them asks, "What about The Cape?" Wind Rider replies with an Impatient Tone, "We better bring that too, Now Hurry up!" The Two Pegasi successfully The Armor off The Sombra Statue, but accidently sounded an Alarm. The Alarm alerted Everypony inside The Museum, and Luna's Royal Guard Division ran back to The Entrance. They saw Six Pegasi with Sombra's Armor, and Wind Rider then told The Other Five Pegasi, "Let's get out of here quick." They all ran out The Door. The Royal Guard started to Chase after them, as well as The Guards in The Crystal Empire. All Six of The Thieving Pegasi ran out of The Force Field, and started to Fly away from The Empire.

The Royal Guard halted before they could get outside The Empire, due to The Blizzard happening outside. "We can't reach them in This Weather, I'm afraid we failed." Moon Flight didn't like what he heard, so he ran Out of The Force Field to Chase The Pegasi Down. The Unibat took his Cloak off after exiting The Force Field, so he can Fly. It was really Cold, but Moon Flight only cared about stopping The Pegasi. Moon Flight finally saw them ahead, then shouted, "HEY, GET BACK HERE AND RETURN THE ARMOR YOU STOLE." Wind Rider tells The Pegasi Not holding Sombra's Armor, "It's that Freak we saw in Ponyville, Take care of him." They accepted with Great Pleasure, and started to think of a way to attack The Unibat. They saw Mountains ahead, then told Wind Rider, "Lure him to The Mountains." Moon Flight Followed them into some Mountains, and started to use his Magic to Blast some of Them. Problem was, his Vision started too blur because of The Blizzard, causing him too miss every shot he took. Wind Rider shouted to his Companions, "Try not to get Hit." A Female Light Blue Greenish Pegasus with Orange Mane and a Lightning Bolt for a Cutie Mark starts to fly behind Moon Flight, Grabs a Huge Rock, and is preparing to Drop it on The Unibat's Head. "Sweet Dreams you Monster." Said The Light Blue Greenish Pegasus. Just then, she was blasted by Green Magic, causing her to Accidentally drop The Rock and miss Moon Flight's Head. That Green Magic came from a Black Insect looking Pony with a horn, Some fangs, holes in his Legs and Tail, Blue Eyes, Transparent Green Wings, and a Dark Blue Back. It was coming from behind Moon Flight, but The Unibat didn't notice it because of his blurred vision, and wanted too focus all his energy on Stopping The Thieves. Wind Rider tells The Other Five Pegasi, "Kick The Mountains, cause a Rock slide." The Pegasi did what Wind Rider said, and Huge Rocks started to Fall from The Mountains. Moon Flight was able too see The Rock, and started too use his Smoke and Ash Magic to get Through each Falling Rock. The Pegasi are shocked by this, even The Insect looking Pony behind The Unibat was Amazed. Moon Flight was starting too Freeze so much, His Wings started too get Frost Bite because of The Blizzard. The Pegasi stopped kicking The Mountains, and Noticed Moon Flight was Flying in a Weird way. The Unibat's Vision was Even More blurred, and started to Lose control of his Flight. He couldn't fly any further, and suddenly started too crash into a Part of a Mountain, Spinning out of control, and fell down in The Snow. The Pegasi cheered because Moon Flight couldn't stop them. The Insect looking Pony was still on Their tail, as Wind Rider notices The Heat spell was starting too wear off on his Companions. The Middle Aged Pegasus threw a Bottle to The Ground, and suddenly a Portal opened. All Six Pegasi went inside, and The Portal closed, leaving The Insect looking Pony in The Snow.

The Insect Pony went back The Way it came, and Noticed Moon Flight in a Cold weakened state. The Unibat saw it, but his Vision was Blurred enough to where he can't completely see what it looked like, Basically a Black Blur. The Insect Pony shouted to him with worry in a Male Voice, "Are you Okay Sir? Sir?" Moon Flight fell into The Snow, Unconscious. The Insect Pony came next to The Unibat, and started too get a Good Look at him. He saw Moon Flight had Bat Wings, and a Horn. The Insect Pony started too give Moon Flight CPR, Wasn't successful so far. He noticed Moon Flight was Extremely Cold, and Icicles were on his Wings. The Insect Pony cast a Spell on Moon Flight, that warms The Unibat up. Still Unconscious, The Insect Pony used his magic too carry Moon Flight back to The Crystal Empire.

On his way back, The Insect Pony saw a Black Cloak flying in The Blizzard. He took a Good Look at Moon Flight, and used his Magic too put The Cloak on The Unibat. Then they went inside The Force Field, back into The Crystal Empire.

* * *

 ** **Yep, Another Chapter Finally done.****

 ** **I'm glad I finally wrote this Chapter, because of a Certain Character I like. :D****

 ** **And I know what you probably going too say, but This Fanfiction takes place during Season 6 of MLP some time after The Events of "The Times They are a Changeling." This is also kinda set in a Alternate Universe, even though that wasn't my original plan. But It was My Fault I have too go with this, due to my Procrastination Last Year. I want Connections to Other MLP Episodes too be present though, even if this is kinda AU.****

 ** **I hope you like The Chapter regardless though.****

 ** **What do you think will happen to Moon Flight, what is The Insect Pony going too do with him? Find out in The Next Chapter.****

 ** **And Yes, I know they are called Changelings, but I still like to do what Books do to Introducing Characters.****

 ** **The Double U Out.****

 ** **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by: Hasbro, and Created by: Lauren Faust.****


	9. Chapter 8: Rescued by a Changeling

****Chapter 8: Rescued by a Changeling****

* * *

A couple Hours later, Moon Flight's eyes started too open slowly. The Unibat rubbed his head, and started too Sneeze because of The Blizzard. Moon Flight realized he is in a House, resting on a Couch, covered by a Comforter and Blanket, and also has a Stuffed up Snout. He started too look around with his head, all he sees is a Living Room with Pictures and Stuff. The Living Room looked Very Nice, like an Ordinary House. The Unibat got out of The Couch, then trotted around The House. He exited The Living Room too Find Stairs that lead Upstairs, and also saw a Kitchen. Moon Flight went into The Kitchen, and saw The Microwave is being Used. Inside was a Cup of Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows in it. The Timer started too Ring off, indicating The Hot Chocolate was Finished. Just then, The Unibat heard Hoofsteps coming Downstairs. He used his Magic too Hold on to a Kitchen Knife, and hid behind a Counter. Whoever The Stranger was, saw Nopony was on The Couch. Moon Flight saw The Stranger go into The Kitchen, and That Stranger looked like A Black Insect looking Pony with a horn, Some fangs, holes in his Legs and Tail, Blue Eyes, Transparent Green Wings, and a Dark Blue Back. It got The Hot Chocolate out of The Microwave with it's Magic, and Moon Flight started too charge up against it.

Moon Flight held The Insect Pony against The Wall in The Kitchen, while pointing a Kitchen Knife at his Throat. The Insect Pony started too be frightened by Moon Flight, as The Unibat asked it, "Where am I, What am I doing here, Who are you, What are You?" The Insect Pony said to him in a Panicked Male Voice, "You're Back in The Crystal Empire, You were Unconscious after I Found you. You were Freezing too Death, I just wanted too help you." From The Sound of his Voice, Moon Flight thought he didn't sound that Intimidating. The Unibat let him go, but still pointed The Knife at him, He didn't want too be fooled by This Creature. The Insect Pony started to Calm Down a little, but is still nervous at Moon Flight. The Insect Pony continued talking to him, "I know I may look threatening, but I promise I'm Not. I understand why you would be afraid of me, because of The Fact I'm a Changeling. You're Not from around here are you?" Moon Flight answered, "No, I came here with a Few More Ponies. Wait, You're a Changeling?" The Changeling nodded Yes to him, then politely asked The Unibat, "Would you like some Hot Chocolate?" Moon Flight started too look Confused, because he has been told all his Life that Changelings are Evil Insect Ponies that take The Form of anypony They Love, and steal Love from them, Killing them in The Process. The Unibat answered to The Changeling, "Sure, I like Hot Chocolate." The Changeling then tells him, "Well you're in luck, this is you're cup. I meant too Microwave that for you, too help you get warmer from The Blizzard outside The Empire." Moon Flight still felt Cautious about this whole thing, as he kept holding on to The Knife with his Magic.

The Changeling asked Moon Flight while making himself Hot Chocolate, "So, What are you exactly?" The Unibat was about too lie to him, But noticed he didn't have his cloak on, exposing his Wings to The Changeling. He then sighs, Then asks, "You wouldn't have any Cloaks here, would you?" "Don't worry, I brought your Cloak back here too, it's on a Coat Rack near The Door." Said The Changeling. Moon Flight continued, "I'm a Unibat, a Unicorn, Bat Pony Hybrid. No Pony outside The Royal Guard of Canterlot was supposed too see My Wings, I worry they would not like what they see." The Changeling replied, "I know how you feel, First Time I came here, I was Hated by Everypony." Moon Flight asked, "What's your Name?" The Changeling replied, "Thorax. What's your Name?" The Unibat said to The Changeling, "Moon Flight." Both Moon Flight and Thorax shook hooves after introducing themselves, just then Thorax's Hot Chocolate was Finished in The Microwave. They both sat at The Dinner Table, talking to each other. Moon Flight asked Thorax, "Not too sound Racist or anything, but I was told All Changelings were Evil, Aren't they?" Thorax sipped his Hot Chocolate, then answered, "Well Yes, but I'm Not like them Or My Mother. I left My Kind, because I didn't like what the other Changelings were doing. Stealing Love, and Killing Ponies. It just doesn't feel right." Moon Flight was drinking his Hot Coca through this Conversation, he then asked to Thorax, "Have you killed Somepony by stealing their Love?" Thorax replied, "Heavens No. My Brother tried too make me do it a Few Times, but I was Never able too Pull it off. But I Never want too Pull it off, Ever!" He then started too change The Subject with Moon Flight, asking him, "How's The Hot Coca?" The Unibat was almost done, telling him, "Yeah, it tastes Good. And I feel a bit better actually, Thank you." The Changeling tells him, "I put something in it, that can help your Sickness. Your Bad Cold should be going down after you drink The Whole Cup." Moon Flight finished his Hot Chocolate, then suddenly felt better from The Blizzard. Thorax earned Moon Flight's Trust, as The Unibat put away The Kitchen Knife he was protecting himself with.

After they Finished their Hot Coca's, Moon Flight tells Thorax while putting on his Cloak, "Thanks for helping me, I better go now." Thorax asked The Unibat, "Want me to accompany you, until you return to Your Group?" Moon Flight then says to him, "Sure, it would be nice too Have Somepony too talk to." Moon Flight and Thorax walk out of The Crystal House, as Moon Flight was about to warn Thorax he was about too exit his Home without Changing. "Wait!" Shouted Moon Flight. When all of The Sudden, The Crystal Ponies started too greet Thorax Nicely. Then a bunch of Little Crystal Foals visited Thorax, The Changeling said to them in a Friendly Tone, "Hi Kids." Moon Flight started too Smile at this, seeing Ponies Not Fear a Changeling, and happily playing with him. Thorax tells The Foals, "I'm sorry I can't play right now, I need too take My New Friend somewhere." Moon Flight was glad Thorax didn't say his Name, it would've been a Dead Give away for The Unibat. The Changeling left The Foals, and trotted with Moon Flight.

Moon Flight asked Thorax, "How come they aren't scared of you now?" Thorax replied, "I'll show you." The Changeling started too lure Moon Flight to The Crystal Castle, and he showed him a Crystal Statue of a Baby Dragon holding a Crystal Heart. The Unibat asked The Changeling, "Who is he?" Thorax replied, "That's Spike, The Brave and Glorious. We met a Couple of Months ago, when I was still Hated by Everypony. He was My Very First True Friend, he tried too help me get accepted by Everypony here. At First, he tried too Reason with The Guards, but that didn't work. Then I tried too Blend in by disguising myself like this," Thorax changed into a Blue Teenage Crystal Earth Pony with Long Mane, a Short Tail, and a Vase with Hoof Prints for a Cutie Mark. Thorax stated, "This Form originally had a Bandana on his Mane." He then continued, "Anyway, I was doing well blending in, Until I blew my own cover." Thorax changed back into his Default Form, then continued, "Lastly, Spike came to The Ponies in The Castle, and told them I am his Friend and My True Nature. He even sung about it. And I Finally was accepted by Everypony here, The Crystal Ponies even gave me a House to Live in. I used to live in a Crummy Ice Cavern, after leaving The Changelings. And here I am today, Loved by Everypony for Not being a Monster on The Inside. I owe Spike for what he did, I will do anything for him." Moon Flight nodded up and down slightly a few times, then said, "Must've been Nice." The Changeling replied, "Oh it was. He also saved The Empire from King Sombra, and Brought back The Crystal Heart with Princess Cadence, and saved an Entire Stadium filled with Ponies by stopping a Frozen Cloud from Crushing them." Moon Flight said with interest, "Wow, he really was Brave and Glorious, wasn't he." Thorax nervously said, "Well, he was Mostly Glorious, and Not Very Brave Much. But The Crystal Ponies Love him for doing those things. It's all Thanks to Spike that I live here."

They left The Castle behind, as Thorax asks Moon Flight, "So, Do you have any Friends?" Moon Flight replied, "Well, I'm Friends with a Little Foal I rescued about 2 Days ago, And a Griffin who is pretty Rough Most of The Time She is Mostly a Companion." Thorax replies with delight, "I'll be your Friend, if you want. We are pretty much alike you and I. So, are your Friends here?" The Unibat replied, "No, Gilda is busy recruiting other ponies to join The Royal Guard, " Moon Flight's words started too slow down his sentence, "And Pipsqueak is going to get some things." Moon Flight thought up an Idea, he remembered Reading in a Book that Royal Guards in Training can Recruit One or Two Ponies to join. Moon Flight started to ask Thorax, "Do you by any chance have a Job?" The Changeling replied, "No, why?" The Unibat asked him, "How would you like to Join Princess Luna's Royal Guard Division?" Thorax was surprised about this, though wasn't really sure about joining. "I don't know, What do you Royal Guards do?" Asked Thorax in an Unsure Tone. Moon Flight says to him, "Well, I'm Not an Official Royal Guard yet. I have too Complete 3 Trials to Become an Official Guard in either Celestia or Luna's Division. I already beaten The First Trial, but there are 2 more for me too do." The Changeling asked, "So, we have to Beat Trails then Become Official?" Moon Flight explains, "The First Trial, is you have to Fight 20 Fake Unicorns with a Weapon. Then There is Target Practice, and Finally there is an Obstacle Course to do. Finish all Three, and your in." The Changeling says, "I'm still Not sure." Moon Flight then tells him, "You could probably make Friends with Ponies there, and keep Equestria safe, I would like to introduce you to My Companions. And you get to Live in The Castle too." Thorax thought really Hard about this, then finally said, "Okay, I'll join The Guard." Thorax changed back into The Same Blue Teenage Crystal Earth Pony, then said, "But I will only join like this, and Anypony except you and your Friends will call me Crystal Hoof." Moon Flight shook his Hoof, while saying, "Deal."

Moon Flight Finally Found Luna's Guard Division, and Ran to them with Thorax disguised as Crystal Hoof. Commander Darkwing yelled at Moon Flight, "There you are. What were you thinking flying in That Blizzard like that!?" Moon Flight says to his Commander, "I'm sorry Sir, I was just trying to Stop these Pegasi." Darkwing accepts his apology, then says, "Don't Upset me again Moon Flight." The Bat Pony looked at Thorax in his Crystal Hoof Form, then asked Moon Flight, "Who is this Teenager?" The Unibat explains, "This is Crystal Hoof, he wants to join The Royal Guard." The Bat Pony leans in on Thorax, then asks, "What Division? Thorax's Knees were shaking, as he asks Moon Flight in a Whisper Voice, "What Division are you in?" The Unibat whispers, "Luna's." The Changeling in Disguise tells Darkwing, "Luna's Division Sir." The Bat Pony then says to him, "Okay." Commander Darkwing then says to The Other Guards and Trainees, "Okay Everypony, The Trip is Over. Back to Canterlot." Everypony in Luna's Division including Thorax then took a Train Back to Canterlot, to Return to Canterlot Castle.

* * *

 ** **Wow, that was a Very Long Chapter.****

 ** **I know it was Never said Changelings kill Ponies after taking their Love, but that's just a Headcanon I thought up.****

 ** **Anyway, Thorax has tagged along with Moon Flight to go Back to Canterlot too Become Royal Guard. I wonder what will happen Next, Even though The Next Chapter Might be a Mid-Chapter that takes place during This and The Previous Chapter. Join us Next Time.****

 ** **The Double U Out.****

 ** **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by: Hasbro, and Created by: Lauren Faust.****


	10. Chapter 9: Old Frenemy

**Chapter 9: Old Frenemy (Mid-Chapter to Previous Two Chapters)**

* * *

After Moon Flight left for The Crystal Empire, Gilda walked away from The Train Station, leaving Pipsqueak behind. The Little Foal Trots to Gilda, and Asked, "Where are you going?" The Griffin replied, "I'm going to Cloudsdale to ask Someone I know too Join The Royal Guard." Little Pip asked, "Can you please Chaperone me back to Ponyville?" Gilda lets out a Hard Laugh, then says, "Look Pipsquirt, I got business to attend to. I have No Time to take you to Ponyville and Back, Why can't you go by yourself?" Pipsqueak explains, "Because I have read a lot of Stories that Involve Stranger Dangers, and Other Shady Business I don't want too be involved in. Do you really want that on you're Consensus?" Gilda looks at The Foal, then asks, "You're afraid aren't you?" Pip insultingly answers, "No I'm Not, There are just some ponies you can't trust in Equestria. Plus My Mum and Da are probably worried about me, I want too let them know I'm safe, and I need to get My Guitar and Scooter." This caught Gilda's Full attention, as She asks, "You play Guitar?" "An Acoustic Guitar, Only when I'm board!" Said Pip. This made Gilda disinterested, as She was hoping Pip would have a Rock and Roll Guitar. Pipsqueak Speed-Trots further ahead of Gilda, then explains, "I like too Sing and Play The Guitar Too pass time. My Da is a Musician, he even has an Acoustic Guitar for a Cutie Mark. He isn't exactly a Famous Musician, but he is cracking great. Sometimes, He even teaches me a few lessons." Gilda finally speaks again, saying to The Little Foal, "I don't really care about Music. In Fact, No Griffin cares about Music, Griffins aren't even allowed too sing in Griffonstone." Pip exclaims to The Griffin, "Look, I just need you to Drop me off at My House, then you can go see you're Friend. After that, you can come get me, and Escort me back to Canterlot. I promise I won't be much of a bother, Cross My Heart." Gilda thought about this as she's walking, then sighs in defeat, saying, "Okay, Fine. Just try Not too get on My Nerves Kid, that's The Only warning I'm giving you." Pip smiles, then said, "Cheers!" Gilda was confused with what Little Pip just said, The Foal spoke again, "That means 'Thanks,' where I'm from." "Oh." Said Gilda. Gilda leans down, then tells Pipsqueak, "Okay kid, get on. I can't promise you'll be safe." Pip got on her back, then held on to her Neck. The Griffin says to him, "Don't hold on TOO tight, or else I'll drop you. Meaning don't choke me too death as I'm flying, okay?" Pipsqueak shook his head up and down, telling her "Yes. You're Not a Very Good Role Model are you?" Gilda says to Pip, "Like I'd want too be anyone's Role Model." After that, Gilda flew away from Canterlot, with Pipsqueak on her back.

20 Minutes after Gilda dropped Pipsqueak off at His House, She went to Cloudsdale to Visit Somepony She knew back in Junior Speedsters Flight Camp. She flew up to The City looking Cloud, Known as Cloudsdale. Gilda found The Cloud House That Somepony she was talking about live, then descended to her Front Door. The Griffin knocks on The Door, and as it Opened, there appeared A Female Grey Pegasus with Blue Mane and Tail, Pricings in her Ear, and a Black Shadowy Logo for a Cutie Mark. The Pegasus slammed The Door on The Griffin, as she says in Anger, "Go away!" Gilda knocked on The Door again, and The Pegasus said to her again, "Go away, and Leave me alone." The Griffin had enough, so she tried to open The Door, but it was locked. Gilda groaned in Frustration, then broke in The House using her Strength. Gilda walked towards The Pegasus, as The Pegasus says to her in an Upsetting Tone, "Get The Hell out of here, before I report you!" Gilda jokingly asks, "To who, The Air Marshal?" The Pegasus shook in a Corner, then Gilda tells her "Look Journey, I didn't come here to Prank you again." Journey asks Gilda with Anger, "You're a Liar and a Bully, Why should I believe you?" Gilda tries too be Calm to Journey, telling her, "Calm down, Calm down. I promise, I'm Not here to Prank, Humiliate, or Hurt you. I just want too talk, and Apologize to you." Journey got up, then said in a Calm, but Deep Voice, "I will Never forgive you for what you did to me All those Years in Junior Speedsters Flight Camp, I keep telling you too Stop pranking me. But you kept going, too The Point of Humiliation." Gilda then says to Journey, "I don't expect you too Forgive me, but I just wanted too make amends, and Ask you something. I'm sorry about Constantly Pranking and Humiliating you, I truly am. That's Not The Griffin I am anymore, I Hate Pranks now. Please hear me out, I want too ask you something, something you might like too hear." Journey sighs, then got up from The Floor, She tells Gilda, "I don't think there is anything you can say, too make me believe you." Gilda sat on Journey's Couch, then asks, "Remember when you always talked about Darkness, Weapons, and Stuff in Class to your Friends? I came to ask you to Join Princess Luna's Royal Guard Division." Journey thought very hard about it, then asks, "Why would you ask Me this?" Gilda explains, "Because You like Weapons, and Darkness. Plus you get to Work for Princess Luna, and You get to Live in The Castle for Free, and you get paid 30 bits a Week. I came to you, because It says you can Recruit 1 or 2 More Ponies to Join The Guard on either Celestia or Luna's Division. And like I said before, too make amends." Journey kept thinking, then said in her Thoughts, _"Well, I do need a Job."_ Journey turns to The Griffin, then says, "Fine I'll Join, but I want to choose My Recruit. I have a Friend from The Crystal Empire, who lives in Ponyville, She Needs a Job. But remember, Just because I'm joining, It doesn't mean I forgive you. I'm watching you. "Gilda points out, "Fair enough."

Gilda and Journey fly down to Ponyville and Visit a House where Journey's Friend is. Journey knocked on her Door, and out came A Female Purple Crystal Pegasus with Grey Mane and Tail, and a Crystal Flower for a Cutie Mark. The Crystal Pegasus hugs Journey, and says to her with Optimism, "Hi Journey, How are things going?" Journey smiles, and says to The Crystal Pony in a Nice tone, "I'm doing Fine Orchid, It's good to see you again." Journey introduces Gilda to Orchid, "Orchid, This is Gilda." Gilda shook Orchid's Arm, then says, "Nice to meet you." Orchid asks Journey, "What are you 2 doing here?" Journey explains, "I think I found a Job for you, that Pays well, and you get to Live Somewhere Special for Free." Orchid got excited, then asks, "What kind of Job is it?" Journey tells her, "Joining Princess Luna's Royal Guard Division, I'm doing it." Orchid says to Journey while smiling, "That sounds exciting, I'm in." Journey and Gilda were Shocked Orchid decided right off The Bat to Join The Royal Guards. Gilda then says, "Well, alright then. I'll give you two details on our way to Canterlot." Just then, Pipsqueak came to Gilda on his Scooter with a Acoustic Guitar on his Back. He tells Gilda, "Okay Gilda, I got all My Things." Journey and Orchid notice how cute Pipsqueak looked, and told him how Adorable and cute he is. Journey jokingly asks Gilda, "Are you doing a Baby Sitting Service too?" Gilda says with Sarcasm, "Ha Ha, Very Funny." Gilda then escorted Pipsqueak, Journey, and Orchid to Ponyville's Train Station, to go Back to Canterlot, and Wait for Moon Flight too Return from The Crystal Empire.

* * *

 **Yup, FINALLY went back to writing My MLP Fanfiction. :D**

 **I haven't written a Chapter since September 2017, Now I finally wrote a Mid-Chapter.**

 **All Six Knights have Finally been Introduced in The Story, Yay. I thought about introducing The Main Villain in This Chapter, but Maybe I'll do it in The Next Chapter.**

 **This Chapter isn't One of My Best, but I hope people like it. :)**

 **Also for those wondering, If you just so happened to Re-Read The Story, and Noticed something Different. I Took The 4th Royal Guard Trail out of The Story, because I realize it's Pointless and would Drag The Story Longer, and it would Shorten it at The Same time. I also did Some Dialogue Improvement to a Couple of Chapters, and Fixed Some of The Grammar.**

 **Anyway, The Next Chapter will go back to where we left off with My OC Moon Flight and Thorax. Don't forget too tune in Next Time. :)**

 **Also if your wondering, No Mandopony isn't Pipsqueak's Dad in The Story.**

 **The Double U Out.**

 **Journey Shadows belongs to: Wiped-Out, and Orchid belongs to: Darkshadowheart18. I hope they like how they were presented in this. One of the Reasons why This Chapter took TOO Long, was because I was Nervous about how they would React on how they are Portrayed so far. I still hope they like it. This will be The Only Chapter I credit them, because they are already Credited in The Summary.**

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by: Hasbro, and Created by: Lauren Faust.**


	11. Chapter 10: Back to Canterlot

****Chapter 10: Back to Canterlot****

* * *

Inside The Train back to Canterlot, Moon Flight and Thorax (In his Crystal Hoof form) sat in The Very Last Car alone, bonding with each other, and sharing a laugh or two. They were getting along very well, as Moon Flight tells Thorax, "I'm sorry, about almost killing you back there." Thorax replies back, "It's okay, I understand why you would. I'm pretty sure Anypony that doesn't know me, would try too do The Same." Moon Flight asked Thorax, "So, how long did you live in Those Ice Caverns?" The Changeling said, "Well, for a Few Months. I was drawn to The Crystal Empire, when A Lot of Love was Surging from it. It was about The Time, when Princess FlurryHeart was Born. She is The Daughter of Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor, they rule The Crystal Empire together. They are Much better Rulers than King Sombra and Empress Cinch, I heard lots of Terrible Things about those two." Moon Flight was intrigued, he asks, "So, what else do you know about King Sombra or Empress Cinch?" Thorax says to The Unibat, "I don't know. Too be honest, I don't like too pay attention to that kind of stuff. I prefer Peaceful Thoughts over Wicked Thoughts. My Mother was one Wicked Queen, I Never want to see again." Just then, Somepony knocked on The Door to The Car Moon Flight and Thorax were in, and came in with a Trolley with Candy and Sweets in it. "Would any of you like anything from The Trolley?" Asked The Trolley Pony. Moon Flight looks around The Trolley, and Tells The Pony, "I would like a couple of 1 Pound Chocolate Peanut Butter Cups please?" The Trolley Pony then looks at Thorax, then asks what he would like. "Do you have any Sour Gummy Bears?" asked Thorax. Then, Moon Flight also asks The Trolley Pony for Sour Gummy Bears too. The Trolley Pony gave The Sweets to Moon Flight and Thorax, then left The Car after being Paid by The Two. The Two continued talking, and Sharing their Sweets with each other. Thorax tells Moon Flight, while some Gummy Bears are in His Mouth, "You know, I wish My Brother can be More like you, Somepony I can relate to." He swallows The Gummy Bears, then Continues, "Sometimes he cares about me, sometimes he Trains and Fights for Chrysalis like The Others." Moon Flight swallows a Piece of His Chocolate Peanut Butter Cup, then tells Thorax, "If you were My Brother, I would always take care of you. Ponies like us should stick together, you know?" Thorax smiled at this, then said to The Unibat, "Thanks."

Just then, The Train to Canterlot arrived to It's Destination. Moon Flight, Thorax, Commander Darkwing, and The Rest of Luna's Royal Guard Division, exit The Train. The Commander tells The Royal Guard, "Okay Guards, we shall return to The Castle, and get some rest. Your Next Trial starts Tonight, so don't Oversleep." Moon Flight whispers into Thorax's Ear, "Yeah, I forgot to Mention we have to do Stuff at Night in Luna's Division. So, I hope you're a Night Pony like me." Thorax nervously tells Moon Flight, "I'll try too be." Thorax looked around Canterlot with His Eyes, then tells Moon Flight, "This Place looks a lot Better, since The Last time I was here." Moon Flight whispers to Thorax, "You've been here before?" Thorax tells Moon Flight, "It's a Long story, I'll tell you later, maybe somewhere Private."

Princess Luna's Royal Guard Division finally arrive at The Castle, as Moon Flight sees Gilda and Pipsqueak, along with 2 Strangers. Moon Flight and Thorax ran to them, as Pipsqueak said to Moon Flight, "Welcome back Moon Flight, did you have Fun at The Crystal Empire?" Moon Flight nervously laughs, then says, "Yup, pretty much." Moon Flight sees The 2 Strangers, The Purple Crystal Pegasus, and A Grey Pegasus. The Unibat asks Gilda, "Who are these two ponies?" The Griffin explains, "The Grey One is Journey, an Old Friend from Junior Speedsters Flight Camp." Journey tells Gilda in disgust, "We aren't Friends!" Gilda rolls her Eyes, then says, "Fine, whatever. And The Crystal Pegasus is Named Orchid, she's a Real Friend of Journey's." Orchid trots closer to Moon Flight, Shook his hoof, then said, "Nice to meet you." Journey says The Same thing, then tells Moon Flight, "If you're Nothing like Gilda, then we're gonna get along just fine." Hearing this made Gilda roll her Eyes again, then said to The Unibat, "They are New Recruits for Luna's Royal Guard Division." Moon Flight tells The Two New Pegasi, "Nice to meet you both, I'm Moon Flight." Journey and Orchid looked Confused, then Journey asked, "What do you mean Flight? You don't have any wings." Moon Flight nervously rubs the back of his head, then said, "Well, actually." Moon Flight lifts his Black Cloak up, revealing his Bat Wings to The New Recruits. The Two Pegasi Gasp, as Orchid then says in excitement, "You're 'The Hybrid' I read about in Ponyville Express." Moon Flight was puzzled, as he asked Orchid with Curiosity, "The Hybrid?" Orchid explains, "That's what ponies are calling you. They don't really know what you are, but you are a Hybrid of a Unicorn and a Bat Pony. So they call you, The Hybrid." Moon Flight got worried, then asks Orchid, "Does it say how much of a Freak I am?" Orchid replies, "No, it doesn't really. Someponies think you are just a Hoax, like Big Hoof, just too make a Story More Interesting. But, you're Real." Moon Flight tells Orchid, "I'm a Unibat really, My Parents are a Unicorn and a Bat Pony." Journey says, "That explains a lot. If anything, I think you look cool." Moon Flight smiled, then said, "Thanks Journey, You look cool too." This made Journey blush, then she Thanks him for saying that to her. Gilda looks at Thorax, then asks Moon Flight, "Who's The Teenager behind you?" Moon Flight tells Gilda, "This is Crystal Hoof, He saved My Life." The Griffin walks to Thorax, then said, "I'm Gilda, Pleasure to Meet you." Just then, Commander Darkwing showed up behind them. He asked Gilda, " So, are these Two Pegasi New Recruits to Luna's Division?" Gilda responds like a Stereotypical Solder, in a board tone, "Sir, Yes Sir." The Bat Pony was offended by this, but said to Moon Flight and Gilda, "Do you want to Give The New Recruits The Tour? Because, I'm busy setting up The Second Trail for you two and The Other Guards in Training." Gilda was about to say something, but Moon Flight interrupted, telling Darkwing, "Don't worry Commander, we will Give them The Tour." "Excellent," said Darkwing. "When you are done, be sure you all get plenty of Rest before The Second Trial." After that, Commander Darkwing leaves, and Moon Flight Gives Thorax, Journey, and Orchid, The Tour of The Castle.

* * *

After escaping The Changeling and The Hybrid in The Frozen North, Wind Rider and His Crew of Pegasi made it to an Abandoned Castle. They enter a Hidden Dark Room underneath The Abandoned Castle, and see Dozens of Ponies doing a Lot of Crazy, Evil, and Illegal stuff. Ponies were doing Drugs, Torturing Foals (Temple of Doom Style,) and just hanging out in Dangerous Ways. They made their way to a Door, guarded by Tough Ponies in Dark Intimidating Armor. The Guards let Wind Rider and his crew in, and slammed The Door behind them. "How rude." Said Tattletale. The Six Pegasi walked towards a Shadowy Wall, as Wind Rider speaks, "My Lord, we have Returned with Your Father's Armor." Just then, Big Yellow Glowing Eyes appeared In The Shadows. The Shadow Creature said to Wind Rider in a Evil Voice, "Excellent. I need it, for when I take Over Equestria. I want too feel like a King, just like My Father." Just then, One of The Guards opened The Door, and said, "My Lord?" The Shadow Creature said to The Guard in Anger, "WHAT IS IT!" The Guard explains, "There is a Mare outside, who requests your Help." The Creature sighs, then says to him, "Bring her in." The Guards brought in a Cuffed Dark Orchid Colored Mare in Black Armor, a Moderate Rose Tail, a Potato Sack on her Head, and a Strange Blue Symbol on her Sides. The Shadow Creature commanded His Guards, "Remove that sack from her Head." As they did, it is Revealed too be a Hornless Moderate Rose (with Lighter Edges,) Mane Female Unicorn, with a Scar on her Right Eye. The Shadow Creature said to The Unicorn, "State your Business!" The Unicorn replies in a Intimidating Voice, "Are you Dreadlock, Descendant of King Sombra and Empress Cinch?" Just then, A Male Grey Unicorn with Black Mane, Tail, and a Unicorn Skull with Purple Smoke coming out of it's sockets for a Cutie Mark emerged from The Shadows. The Unicorn asks The Hornless Unicorn, "Who wants too Know?" The Hornless Unicorn explains, "My name is Tempest Shadow, I come on behalf of The Storm King." The Unicorn was interested in what Tempest had to say. He ordered His Subjects, "Everypony Leave This Room, I would like to have a Chat with our Guest here." Wind Rider bowed to The Unicorn, then said, "As you wish, My Lord." The Unicorn zapped Tempest's Cuffs, Freeing her hooves.

The Ponies all Left The Room, as The Unicorn says to Tempest, "I am Dreadlock, Why are you here?" Tempest explains, "The Storm King said you are a Pony powerful enough to Create a Staff, that can Control The Magic of The Four Princess's." Dreadlock was thinking about it, then asks Tempest, "Why does he want me too make a Staff?" "So he can Take Over all of Equestria, and he wants The Full Power of Storms too Control at will." Dreadlock explains to Tempest, "There is One Major Problem, I want All of Equestria too Myself. I have built This Army for Generations upon Generations, Powerful enough too help Nightmare Moon destroy Princess Celestia." "We will Drain The Four Princess's, and then we will let you Finish your plan on Destroying The Princess of The Sun herself." Said Tempest. Dreadlock kept thinking about it, he asks Tempest, "What if I refuse to help The Storm King?" Tempest smirks as she laughs, "Then We will have to Kill you, and you don't want that, Do you?" Dreadlock says to Tempest, "I'm Not scared of you, or The Storm King." Just then, Tempest Stomps on Dreadlock's Front Left hoof, and Dreadlock squeals in Pain. Tempest leans toward his Ear, then whispers to him, "You should be." She moves her Hoof off of Dreadlock's Hoof she hurt, as Dreadlock looks at his Bruised Hoof. Dreadlock says to Tempest, "I'll make a Deal with you. I'll make your King's Staff, but when he Takes over Equestria, I take Half of it as my own. Do we have a deal?" He puts out his Hoof at Tempest, hoping too Strike The Deal. Tempest thought about it, and shook his Hoof in Agreement. "It's a Deal." Said Tempest. Dreadlock turned away from Tempest, then says to her, "Tell The Storm King, His Staff will be Ready when it's Ready. I need to work oh how too Make The Staff how you both want it." Tempest bows to Dreadlock, then says, "It shall be done." Tempest exits The Room, leaving Dreadlock alone. He looks in a Mirror, and Notices he has Crows Feet underneath his Right Eye. Dreadlock blasted himself with His Magic, making The Crows Feet go away. Dreadlock laughs in satisfaction, then says, "Oh Age Spell, what would I do without you?"

* * *

 ** **Well, That was a Long Chapter.****

 ** **I Finally introduced The Main Villain of This Story, Dreadlock.****

 ** **Yes, this is also a Prequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017,) hence why Tempest is in The Story.****

 ** **Well, I hope you like This Chapter. It took Me Hours too write it.****

 ** **Stay tuned Next Time, and I hope you enjoyed This Chapter.****

 ** **The Double U Out.****

 ** **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by: Hasbro, and Created by: Lauren Faust.****


End file.
